Jessie's Dad
by BayDear
Summary: Jessie's dad comes for a visit one day out of the blue, and he doesn't agree with Jessie's choice of career.


**Hey, guys this is my first fanfic so please R&R you won't regret it. SUMMARY: Jessie's dad comes to town but a happy trip turns into something bittersweet. **

**I don't own JESSIE**

* * *

I opened my eyes the light was creeping through the drawn curtains. I tried to sit up but I was weighed down by a little body. I remembered that Zuri, Luke and Ravi had climbed into my bed at various times of the night. I checked my clock- it was 8:30 Am. Then suddenly my phone started to ring I scrambled out bed trying not to disturb the kids. When I made my way out to the hallway and answered my phone. I was still bleary eyed and I hadn't checked the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered with a tired voice.

"Hello, Jessie it's me." Said a deep voice, I was in shock it couldn't be him I hadn't talked to him like almost 6 months I had been too busy to call.

"Dad, Is that you?" I said with a high pitched voice.

"Of course, Sweetie it's me." He said in his deep cool voice.

"I'm so glad that you called but why so early?" I asked,

"Yeah about that where is your apartment I am leaving from Austin in 30 Mins and I will be arriving New York City in 3 hours." He said with a somewhat disapproving voice, he was never happy about me moving to New York.

"Um dad this is all so sudden, but I'm so glad that you are coming." I said,

"So what is the address?" I told him the address; I was so excited that my dad would be visiting but I was also very nervous. My dad was never on board with the whole moving to New York thing. I'm scared that he will want to take me back to Texas.

I hustled down to the living room almost slipping down the stairs. I gasped the living room was a wreck- pillows strewn around the room, cushions pulled out. Toys and blankets lay on the floor in various piles. The room was a mess! Oh crap, what am I going to do? I thought.

"Breathe ok, breath dad isn't coming until later you have time." I said to myself, and then my thought process was interrupted by Zuri who was walking down the stairs with her purple pony, Gumdrop tucked underneath her arm.

"Who is dad?" she asked,

"Oh sweetie, I was talking about my dad he is coming to visit today. It was short notice." I said tucking my red hair behind my ear.

"Does this mean that I have to wear my bullet proof tutu?" Zuri asked earnestly,

"Of course not sweetie, why do you ask that?"

"You always talk about how much destruction that he causes so well, I don't plan to die young." Zuri said with her usual sassy tone. I walked over to her and picked her up, I held her on my left hip.

"Come on let's go get something to eat. Kay?" Zuri nodded her head, as she held Gumdrop the Pony close to her chest.

"Why is your dad coming to New York?" asked Zuri,

"Well", I began "I'm not really sure why my dad is coming it was short notice."

* * *

About one Hour Later

It was around 9:30 and Luke, Ravi and Emma where all gathering in the kitchen waiting for their food. I was able to get Bertram up to help Zuri and I make breakfast. As the kids were seated at the table Bertram and I were getting our own food. I sat on the bench between Luke and Zuri who were eating like savage animals.

"These are amazing." Luke said with a full mouth,

"They are my dad's secret recipe." I said with a proud smile.

"Oh guys that reminds me, my dad is coming today in about an hour or so I need you to be on your best behavior. If ANY of you misbehave or embarrass me in anyway your food will be served to you in a tray underneath your door." I saw as the kid's eyes went wide then Emma smiled,

"What's wrong Daddy's little girl tense?" Emma asked with a smirk, I looked at Emma and rolled me eyes.

"But Jessie why is your isn't mom visiting us also?" asked Ravi, I swallowed in all of the 10 months that I have been here at the house I have never told them about my mom.

"I guess it's about time I told you guys about my mom." I began,

"What do you mean, Jessie?" asked Zuri.

"What I mean is that my mom is no longer alive." I saw as the kids' eyes went wide as I went on with my tale.

"I was about eight years old, I don't remember it to well but it was summer time I had just gotten out of school for the summer. My mom had just been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer. She was just getting weaker and weaker. Soon she had to move into the hospital." As I told my story my eyes became wet with tears. Zuri was already crying she crawled into my lap and hugged me close. I wiped my eyes and went on with my tale.

"And one day when I went to visit her she told me about how she really loved me; she told me that she would always be with me. Then she hugged me close and then she..." I tried to choke out the last word but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Ohmigosh Jessie, I had no idea I'm so sorry." said Emma, who had tears in her eyes. Zuri wrapped her arms around my neck and held me closer. She snuggled up against my chest silently crying.

"Jessie I'm so sorry that you didn't have a mommy your whole life." Zuri said with a quivering voice.

"Oh guys you don't need to cry yes I do miss my mom but she is in a better place, but it means so much that you care that much."

"Well of course we do Jessie, we love you." Said Emma,

"Oh guys come here gimmie a hug." I held out my arms and the kids surrounded me in a giant hug. After a minute or so then I realized that it was almost the time that my dad would be arriving.

"Now come on we need to get dressed and clean the living room. The one who is done first gets to stay up tonight." Then immediately Ravi, Zuri and Luke ran up to their rooms except Emma who just stood up and leisurely walked up to her room. Within ten mins Luke was downstairs and picking up pillows and fixing things. "Well Jessie tonight it will be you and me tonight" he said with a devilish smile.

"My dad will be here and if you hit on me even once while he is here well don't expect to leave your room for the rest of your school years."

"OK, OK babe chill." He said was he put his hands up in defense. I ran up to my room and got dressed but shortly after fixing my hair Zuri was calling my name.

JESSIE, JESSIE!" She called in nonstop shrieking.

"What happened? Hugs or hospital?" I cried as I ran to her room.

"I need my hair done will you do it?" She asked, I sighed Zuri was only 7 years old and didn't know how to do her hair to well. So naturally she relied on me to do her hair, in the beginning it was hard to do her hair because I was not used to doing African hair. Zuri's hair is very curly and unruly hair but once controlled it is very pretty. I helped Zuri with her hair pulling it back into two pigtails.

Then when everything seemed to be perfect Ravi was running around the living room with his shirt over his eyes. Luke had pulled up Ravi's shirt when he was least expecting it.

"Ravi, get over here" I cried. I tried to catch Ravi but then I tripped over Mr. Kipling. When I scrambled up and caught Ravi we heard the elevator doors open. I yanked down Ravi's shirt.

"Ouch, Jessie that hurt" he murmured. I saw a man with a broad chest and thick arms. His bright blue eyes glistened with a light intensity. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder then our eyes met. His eyes widened in surprise as his eyes scanned me and the children.

"Jessie…" He whispered,

"Dad…" I whispered back, I slowly walked up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Jessie my baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around my small body frame. After a while I pulled away from the embrace. I stepped back and I felt a small hand worm its way between my fingers. I looked down it was Zuri's hand.

"Oh yeah, dad let me introduce you to the kids. This is Zuri, say hi Zuri." I ushered her to say, I picked her up bringing her up to my dad's eye line.

"Hello Mr. Prescott, my name is Zuri." Said Zuri with a sweet smile.

"Hello, sweetie nice to meet you."

"Kids, introduce yourself" I said as I stepped back with Zuri still in my arms. Ravi stepped up,

"Hello sir Ravi K. Ross at your service." He said and bowed away,

"I'm Emma," said Emma as she gave a small wave.

"Hello I am Luke." Said Luke with a big grin.

My dad narrowed his eyes as he gave Luke a disproving look. "Hey dad how about we take your luggage to the guest room and then we go to the park." I said with a wry smile. My dad nodded and shifted the bag to the other shoulder. "Hey kids why don't you get ready to go to the park and I'll meet you down here in ten minutes, ok?"

"Yeah sure." The kids mused, I put Zuri down and she ran off to the screening room. "Come on dad let me show you to your room." As we made way to his room he was eerily silent. When we arrived at his room I let him in and closed the door. "Dad what is up with you?" I looked at him his blue eyes looked at me with concern. "You used to be so nice; I guess you seem colder than last time I saw you, what happened?"

He sat down on the bed with his hands holding his head. "Jess, I just worry about you that's all." I smiled "Thanks dad."

"JESSIE, Jessie! We are ready to go!" cried Luke, "Well we better go I guess." I said with a laugh, at the time I never noticed it but I my dad's eyes flickered with concern and anger. . .

At the park

The kids had runoff to go do what they do best. Play!- Luke and Ravi where playing a game of catch, Emma went off to talk to her friends on the phone, and Zuri was going to play with Millie the Mermaid on the swing set. Me and my dad where sitting on the park bench. Then Zuri came running up to me, "Jessie, Jessie Axel pulled me off the swing!" she cried, I was caught in surprise I glanced at my dad then back at Zuri, "Well let's go tell him to stop." I sighed Axel was this rotten kid that liked to mess with Zuri and there we found him sitting on the swing where Zuri was just moments before. I walked up to Axel holding Zuri's hand, "Axel sweetie that was not very nice you shouldn't pull other people off of the playground equipment. "

"Shut up lady, I don't share." Cried Axel in his bratty tone, "Why are you bothering my Axel?" Asked a shrewd voice with a British accent. I looked up the voice belonged to Agatha or Hagatha as I called her. "Jessie what are you doing here?" asked Agatha in her high squeaky voice.

"Axel is being very mean." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "My Axel would never be mean he is only dealing accordingly to you two."

"Come on Zuri we will have fun somewhere else, isn't that right?" I said turning to Zuri, Zuri nodded "That is right and BTW Axel Achoo" she faked sneezed all over Axel. I giggled then led Zuri over to the benches. "Are you ok Sweetie?" I asked as I sat her on the bench next to my dad.

"Yeah of course I'm ok. Jessie, will you play hide-and-go-seek with me please?" she begged, "Uh Zuri why don't you play with Ravi and Luke and Emma?" I suggested, "Well Ravi always gives away where we hide and he can't seek worth beans. Luke always forgets about us and Emma never hides or seeks." She said matter-of-factly, I laughed and sighed, "Fine, fine go hide and I'll seek." Zuri ran off to go hide.

I turned to my dad, "Sorry, I gotta go play." I turned around and went to go seek Zuri. "Wait, you don't have to go." Said my dad as he grabbed my arm. "Yes, dad I do please let me go." I tried to pull away from him but he didn't let go. Finally with a last tug of my arm I was able to make him let me go.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was very tired but my job wasn't over, I still needed to put Zuri to bed. "Jessie, Jessie will you read me a story?" Zuri asked as I tucked her in. "I don't know Zuri, I want to catch up with my dad." I said with a tilt of my head, "pleeease?" Zuri begged even more.

"Fine, fine I'll read you a story what story do you want?" I asked, "No, let me rephrase that will you tell me a story from your childhood?" I sat down next to Zuri and propped myself up on my elbow. "Ok, well let me think. Oh yes I know of a good story. Well I was about six years old and my dad was sent off to war. He was coming home or Xmas and he was told that I was sent off to my Grandma's for Xmas." "Why did you go to your Grandma's?" asked Zuri, "Well my mom had to work on Christmas. And my Grandma doesn't get along with my dad." "Why?" asked Zuri, "well my Grandma didn't approve of my dad. So anyway my dad didn't go to my grandma's. But my mom was able to get the day off and we came up with the plan that I would hide in a box and when he opened it I would jump out of the box. So when my dad came home he saw my mom he asked where I was but my mom said that Grandma wanted me to spend Xmas with her. He was very disappointed it. Then she suggested that he open a very big box. And inside that box was me."

Zuri giggled, "That sounds very nice." I nodded, "It was; now Zuri its time to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight I love you." I kissed her forehead and switched off the light. From afar my dad was listening.

"Jessie can we talk?" he began, I turned around and said, "Give me 30 mins." Then I proceeded to make sure that the kids where ok. When I was done I found my dad in his room flipping through one of the books on the shelves. When I gently pushed the door, "Umm dad what did you talk about?" He gave a great sigh, "Sit down, Jess." I sat down on the bed my dad's face was very serious. "The thing what I need to tell you this that, I don't want you to be working here anymore." I stood up and screamed, "DAD what?!" He stood up looking down on me. "Jessica Rose Prescott, Do not yell at me!" he Yelled, "Dad I am 19 years old. I can make my own decisions. I am not a little kid anymore." Tears began to form in my eyes, this couldn't be happening to me.

"Jessica, I do not want you to work here." "Why dad?" I questioned, "Well first off you are miles away from home. The kids don't respect you. Everyone especially that nanny insults you."

"Dad you don't understand I love these kids." I cried, now streams of tears fell from my face.

"No Jessica, you don't understand this is for your own good. You resign tomorrow. Start to pack your things." Tears streamed down my face as I ran out and into my room.

* * *

(Third person)

Outside of the door young Zuri saw Jessie crying and arguing with her dad. She heard it all. I must stop this, thought Zuri. She ran down stairs to the screening room where her siblings where watching a movie.

"Guys, guys I have to tell you something!" Zuri cried, "Go away pipsqueak!" Said Luke, "No listen Jessie's job may be at stake." All of their eyes flickered up to attention. "What do you mean?" asked Emma, "What I mean is that Jessie's dad is making her quit. Her dad thinks that we are bad and don't respect her." "What, that is mean is we have to prove him wrong!" "Right!" all four of them said in unison, and then they began to plot for the next morning.

The Next Morning (Jessie POV)

I woke up the next day in a daze. Today was the last day that I see the kids. I don't with all my being to leave the kids I love them. I sighed and got dressed; pulling my hair back I heard a soft knock and Zuri's voice.

"The presence of Miss Jessica Prescott is requested downstairs for breakfast. " "What?" I asked confused, "Miss Prescott please follow me downstairs." Said Zuri as she had opened the door and bowed slightly. I gave Zuri a sideways glance, her hair was pulled back in a very messy ponytail.

"Zuri let me fix your hair." I pulled her close to me and fixed her hair. "Now please follow me Miss. Prescott." She pulled me along downstairs, there I saw the kids standing in a line waiting for me. Luke bowed and linked arms with me, "Please follow me Miss. Prescott for breakfast."

With little protest I followed Luke to the table and there I saw my dad sitting down at the table with a plate set in front of him of untouched food. His muscular arms where crossed in front of his chest.

"Miss. Prescott would you like a bagel for breakfast?" asked Zuri, "yes thank you, Zuri."

The day lagged on and all the day the kids were on their best behaviour then around 5:00 that was when Jessie's dad told her to call her bosses to tell them to find a new nanny. Jessie was over taken by tears.

"No dad please look all day the kids where very well behaved just look how well they can be." Jessie's dad sighed and looked at his daughter, "Jessica, I will not let you work here anymore. It is not good for you here."

"NO dad it isn't good for you. You can't trust me to build my own life. I have these kids and I love them, I have a boyfriend and I love him. Why can't you let me be me?" Tears streamed from my face in streams, I can't believe that this is happening to me again.

"Jessica, this is for your own good. Now call your bosses." He said as he handed me my phone, my mind when numb. I began to dial Christina's number the phone was ringing then a little hand came up and took my phone it was Zuri.

"No Jessie you can't leave I won't let you." Tears fell from her face she was breathing deeply. I kneeled down and put my hands on Zuri's shoulders. "Oh sweetie I don't want to leave either." "Then don't you are an adult." She said in a fit of tears, I wiped away her tears and embraced her tightly.

"Zuri, I'm sorry I can't be your nanny forever it's time for me to leave." I held her close to me; she dug her face deep into my neck crying. Then I felt arms wrap themselves around me and tears fall onto my back. It was Luke, "Jessie I don't want you to leave." He cried, he hugged me tighter. "I don't want to leave but it is time for me to leave for Forthood."

I gave the call to Christina about me leaving tomorrow and how they would have to find a new nanny. The whole time I was holding back tears. But it was time for me to move on, even though I would be leaving the best job I ever had and the best kids ever.

* * *

Early the next morning I gave the kids kisses good bye I went into the elevator with my suitcase the rest of my stuff would be shipped down to me. I felt tears well up in my eyes while we ascended down. When I made my way down I found Tony at his desk. I hadn't told him about me leaving.

"Jessie, where are you going?" he asked, "Tony I'm leaving when I arrive in Forthood I will call you." I said with tears falling down my face, "Jessie let's go." Said my dad with a gruff voice, everything after that was a blur the last things I remember was receiving tons of text messages and leaving on the plane with my dad.

* * *

It's been three days since I left New York. I have locked myself up in my old room unsure of what to do with myself. I have received many texts from the kids and Tony. I want to answer them but it's too painful. My dad knocked on my door and he opened the door. "Jess I know that you are upset but you can't spend all your time in your room. Sweetie I did this for your own good."

"Yeah whatever, you did this for yourself. Anyway I'm going into town I need some air." I pulled my shoes on and made my way into town. It was a short walk from my house from town. Forthood was really small compare to New York City. I found myself walking into the Sherbert Shack. Aubree, looked up and smiled, "oh my gosh Jessie it's been almost a year." She came from behind the counter and came to hug me. I hugged her back, "So what brings you back to Texas?" she asked, "Oh..." I tried to smile but failed, "Your dad?" she asked, I nodded. "Oh sweetie it's ok how about ice cream on us?" she offered, I smiled and nodded, Aubree brought my favorite ice cream, Vanilla. I went thru entire tub of ice cream before I was full. I don't know how I can move on its just so hard to move on.

_At the Ross household_

Everything was in chaos the new nanny was trying to control Luke, Emma and Ravi. Poor Zuri was crying in her room. "Kids, kids stop arguing!" cried the new nanny, Khole.

"Get off of me Luke!" Cried Emma, as he hit her with the pillow. "Let me use your computer!" he screamed, he pulled Emma down to the ground and tried to hit her with the pillow, but Khole was pulling Luke by his waist. Finally he let go, tears in his eyes he ran up to his room. This reminded him all too much of the way he met Jessie; he missed her so much.

Later that night Zuri went into Emma's room. Emma was on her computer, when Zuri entered she looked up, "Zuri what's wrong?"

"I miss Jessie."

"I know so do I."

"Let's get her back."

"What do you mean?!" cried Emma, she was so confused; Jessie was gone and would never come back. "We need Jessie I miss her so much."

"We can't-"she started, "Why?" asked Zuri, "Fine I will help you but we need the boys help."

_Back at Forthood_

I had been officially a week since I had left New York. I really miss the kids and Tony. I was in my house lying in bed when I received a call from Christina, "hello?"

"Jessie, the kids are missing!"

"What do you mean?"

"The kids they took the helicopter and we think that they are coming to get you."

"That's impossible they aren't here." At that moment I saw a helicopter coming into the distance.

"Christina let me call you back." I hung up and ran outside. The helicopter was landing and the door opened and I saw all four of the kids pour out of the door and run towards me. The engulfed me in hugs and kisses. "Oh my kids what are you doing here?" "To get you." Said Ravi, "Jessie we missed you" said Emma.

"Oh my guys I missed you too. I love you guys." I hugged them again, "So let's go Jessie get your stuff and you can come back and be our Nanny." Said Luke, he tried to pull me to the helicopter. "Umm not yet." I said, "Guys let's go to my house and talk." We made way to my house; I picked up Zuri as we entered my house. My dad was at work and wouldn't be back for some time. They all sat around the table Luke looked around and spotted the picture of my mom. "IS that your mom?" he asked, "Yeah." I looked at the picture of my mom; her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled with a great intensity.

I fixed the kids sandwiches and juice I set the plate of sandwiches down on the table. Zuri sat on my lap as I drank my coffee. "So care to tell me why you are here?"

"To save you of course we wanted to tell your dad how much you mean to us. The last week has been horrible." Said Luke with an earnest smile, "Oh Luke that is so sweet but what will my dad say?"

"We will take care of that." Said Emma, with a smile, I heard my dad's car drive up the dirt road. I heard him open the door and curse, "Bloody hell the Monsters are here." He opened the door and came hammering down the hall to the kitchen and I saw him red eyes, sweaty face. "What are _they_ doing here?" he asked with disgust. Ravi stood up and said "Sir we are here to take Jessie back. We love her and need her."

"Mr. Prescott, we need Jessie, please let her come back with us." Said Luke, "Please sir, I need Jessie I haven't slept in days it's scary our new nanny won't let me sleep with her and she is very mean. Jessie is the opposite."

My dad looked angry, "Jessie come here." He said, I stood up and walked over to him I left Zuri with the others. "What is it dad?" he looked pained and angry, "Jess pack your bags and go back to New York." I stood frozen, "Thank you dad." I said and I gave him a huge hug and began to pack my stuff. A few mins later I went back to the kitchen with my stuff. I nodded and everyone cheered Zuri came and jumped into my arms and I held her at my hip. Luke got my suitcase and I walked out with the kids to the Helicopter. I turned around and mouthed "Thanks, love you" to my dad and turned back to the Helicopter and left with the kids.

_Back in New York _Back in New York the new nanny had run off and quit without a warning which was ok with me. "Jessie it feels good to have you back. This is your home." Said Emma as she hugged me. I hugged my kids for the 100th time that day. I was finally home.


End file.
